


Summer corpse

by deathlypassion96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlypassion96/pseuds/deathlypassion96
Summary: Summer never was my favourite season but no other summer contained Gellert Grindelwald. This summer had been special. This summer had contained my first taste of love and how greedily I indulged in that love. Love is not a god as the fine, muggle philosophers of Greece once suggested. Love is something far more powerful and universal, for not all people believe in gods, yet people cannot refuse the existence of love





	Summer corpse

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one shot written for a facebook group writing group with restrictions. First time writing gelbus as well!

As the days wane, the nights close in and the trees don their vibrant hues, a chill creeps into the air. Not the bite of wintry blusters, but just a nip to let us know a new season is at hand. The dancing river is lit by the first rays of the day, shining through a thin layer of grey cloud like a stain glass window. No more are the trees their virescent hues of spring and summer, but are scarlets and gold. In just a few weeks they will stand naked in the frozen air, bereft of their gaiety. 

 

A single golden leaf pirouetted down an invisible spiral of breeze, spinning through the air as it let itself be carried down. It shook slightly, as if it could have been whisked away any second by the grip of an icy wind, but it kept floating down the twirling course. It blew past my face and landed lightly on the ground, the shiny, vibrant colour standing out against the ambers and bronzes beneath it. It was so delicate, I wanted to reach down and pick it up and hold it close to my heart, smoothing out any creases, but something told me that it belonged there, this corpse of what was once summer.   
  
Summer never was my favourite season but no other summer contained Gellert Grindelwald. This summer had been special. This summer had contained my first taste of love and how greedily I indulged in that love. Love is not a god as the fine, muggle philosophers of Greece once suggested. Love is something far more powerful and universal, for not all people believe in gods, yet people cannot refuse the existence of love. Instead, love is a condition of the human body that cannot be denied. True love is obstinate; in the way that music pours into the ears of an audience, love pouring into the heart of a man cannot be stopped, denied, or set off course. Love is a natural instinct. You cannot artificially make love where there is none or where it does not belong. Yet, the condition of being in love grows independent of all rationale. It grows places where an observer may not understand its existence. 

 

Love is the most self-destructive emotion that we, as humans, can engage with. The lion need not lie to the lioness as the tiger need not cheat on the tigress. We drown and thrive under the most powerful spell that I have come across this far - love. You neither lied to me nor cheated but you stole a part of me. Even as we sit by the river surrounded by indescribable beauty, you continue stealing from me and even as I know, deep in my aching heart, that you are worse than a drug, I also know that I am addicted to you. 

 

Your eyes are clouded with danger and whilst I still have any sense of rationality, I must finish this grand game. You are too deeply immersed in your beliefs and I in mine.

 

“Albus, you're extremely quiet today dear.” A voice carved by angels themselves. “Come here.”

 

I oblige, as I always do, resting my head on your lap as you lean back into the breeze that whistles around us.

 

“Gellert.. I..” I can hear my voice stumbling over the words, falling flat on deaf ears.

 

“Sing for me Albus. You know I love it when you sing for me.”

 

“Gellert, we need to -”

 

“Surprise me with the song Albus.”

 

I think you know. You know what's about to become of us and when I look up, to your beautiful face I have to swallow the obtrusive lump forming in my throat. You are so beautiful Gellert. How is one so beautiful born with such a destructive nature? If it is song that you want, it is song that I shall deliver. One last performance. One last act of gratitude for the summer of life.

 

I begin, soft, no louder than a whisper as I watch your face - my favourite form of entertainment. You know this.

 

_ “I tell myself you don't mean a thing, _ __   
_ And what we got, got no hold on me _ __   
_ But when you're not there I just crumble _ __   
_ I tell myself I don't care that much, _ _   
_ __ But I feel like I die 'til I feel your touch,”

 

A storm is forming in your eyes, your lips tight. Any traces of softness has disappeared as I continue, gaining courage and volume as I do.   
  
“ _ Only love, only love can hurt like this, _ __   
_ Only love can hurt like this _ __   
_ Must have been a deadly kiss _ _   
_ __ Only love can hurt like this”

 

Albus, you say but this time it is I who ignores you and I continue in my song, allowing the devastation to flow through my words like a snake, attacking and filling you with venom.   
  
“ _ Say I wouldn't care if you walked away, _ __   
_ But every time you're there I'm begging you to stay, _ __   
_ When you come close I just tremble _ __   
_ And every time, every time you go, _ __   
__ It's like a knife that cuts right through my soul”   
  


I am almost yelling, can you hear me yet Gellert? 

 

_ “Your kisses burn into my skin, _ __   
_ Only love can hurt like this _ __   
_ But it's the sweetest pain, _ __   
_ Burning hot through my veins, _ __   
_ Love is torture makes me more sure _ _   
_ __ Only love can hurt like this”

 

On the last line, I crumble. A tower of pride comes crashing through my body and escaping through my eyes. The cool facade doesn't quite reach your eyes as you attempt to soothe me, one hand on my cheek, the other running through my hair but the air is colder now. Almost violent. 

 

Sitting up, I brush your hand away from me.

 

“Albus, what is the meaning of this? Are you upset with me?” A masochistic tone, if I ever heard one. 

 

“Gellert, this cannot continue. We live in seperate worlds.”

 

“Only because you insist upon it. You moral compass will find you lost.” 

 

The accusation in your words kicks me in the stomach and it is then that I know I'm doing the right thing. By deterring me, you only spur me on and I did not think I could hurt anymore until I stood and walked away from you. Naturally, I couldn't resist glancing back and there you sat, watching me with a coolness to match the air. 

 


End file.
